1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tools used to form brake assemblies for automotive vehicles, and methods of forming the brake assemblies.
2. Related Art
Automotive vehicle brake applications typically include a brake assembly comprising a pad of friction material attached to backplate for engaging a disc to stop the automotive vehicle. An example of such a brake assembly is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2005/0082124 to Kulis et al. The friction material of the brake assembly should provide an acceptable friction coefficient, wear resistance, thermal insulation, and vibration attenuation. The friction material is preferably formed of non-asbestos materials, such as minerals, organic particles, ceramics, aramids, and resins. The friction material is molded to the backplate and cured. Examples of acceptable friction materials and methods of attaching the friction material to the backplate are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,194 to Kulis et al.